True Winner
by Jayden Momochi
Summary: One shot; Kankurou. Pretty cute - imagine Kankurou playing Mario Brothers: Smash.


_Thanks to Spectrum, whose story "Button Mashing" is my inspiration for this chapter._

_I do not own Nintendo 64, Naruto or the such. I'm a penniless writer.  
Ok, so I edited and revised this so it flows much better and the aesthestics are muuuccch neater. Please enjoy._

See that little button down there that says review? Mash it for me, please? Thank you.

* * *

Ryoma dove underneath the bed rummaging through Kankurou's mess. She picked apart tools, spare parts and even a head. She blinked once and set it aside, promising she'd make a body for it. Feverously she began tossing articles over her shoulder and onto the middle of Kankurou's floor. One such article (a screw driver) flew at such a velocity that it 'Thumped' Kankurou squarely on the nose. A small, disgruntled 'Keh,' was the only noise he made as he half heartedly rubbed at his sore nose. Ryoma hummed gaily to herself as she dug a deeper pit beneath his sleeping quarters. Her hips danced side to side in a subtle fashion as she was up to her elbows in everything but the object she was looking for.

He watched her bemused, slightly attracted to the small female dancing in front of him. His lip twitched as he leaned upon the door frame and coughed. 'Twang,' the sound of metal upon flesh had Kankurou wrinkling his nose in a horrified manner.

"Damnit! Damnit all to Hell!"

Curses and thumping could be heard coming from underneath the metal framing and Kankurou had to wince. He rubbed his head sympathetically. When Ryoma arched her back to pull out, she rammed her spine into the Box Spring's edge leaving an angry red welt.

"Oh. Holy Hell!" Still hiding beneath the iron giant, her fists curled and her eyes welled shut with hot tears. Gulping a shaking breath, Ryoma rested her forehead to the carpet trying to rid the incessant drumming her drummer boy insisted on playing from the recesses of her mind. Her palm slipped and became smashed between a very water damaged box and a plastic container of knickknacks. She closed her eyes slowly, willing herself not to scream in aggravation. Ryoma snickered and in one swift movement tugged on the box and toppled out from underneath the bed.

"Ha!" Ryoma pulled out from underneath the bed holding a worn and tattered box marked, '**Electronics**,' and held it up victoriously. Her normally neat, up kept hair fell in red waves about her face, sticking up in every direction from the base of her skull. She had the forming of an irate bruise cropping up beneath her eye.

Kankurou blinked.

Flashing a peace sign, Ryoma moved a strand of hair from green eyes and beamed.

"What the hell is it?" A bewildered Kankurou inquired. He had one eyebrow raised, arms crossed in front of his chest, foot tapping softly against the carpet.

Ryoma just grinned and hugged the box closer to her.

"It's a Nintendo 64. I haven't played it in years. And man, what a withdrawal."

'_Withdrawal?' _Kankurou dumbly mouthed the foreign expression.

Head cocked, Ryoma blinked. She could have sworn everyone knew about the Nintendo 64. Or at least had heard of videogames.

Hesitantly, Kankurou prodded the box with a nimble reach.

Then again. Maybe not.

She blinked again as he continued to hold a blank stare.

"V.i.d.e.o.g.a.m.e.s? Zelda, Mario, Metroid, Pokemon?!"

Ryoma only shook her head before taking Kankurou by the hand and pulling him to the far end of his room where he kept his TV. She plopped herself to her knees and began tossing clothes, parts, tools and mechanics behind her trying to clear an adequate path.

A shirt, which had been flung haphazardly, landed upon Kankurou's noggin. A quiet growl was emitted deep from within Kankurou as he yanked it off and threw it behind him with a sigh.

"Shit woman!" Kankurou had to duck again as more clothes came flying his way. He stood up, thinking the worst was over.

He growled peeling laundered boxers from his contorted face.

"Ha!" Ryoma sat back on her haunches, fists raised triumphantly as she beamed proudly. The 64 was successfully plugged in, now all she had to do was see if he had controllers.

"How'd you know I had that thing anyway?"

"Temari. Told me you bought the thing thinking you could salvage parts from it. Told me that when you couldn't figure out how to take it apart you threw it in a box and shoved it quite brutally beneath your bed."

She looked up at him, still sitting upon her haunches and smiled.

"Now then." And with that, she scampered beneath his bed again causing quite the racket looking for controllers.

Sneakily, Kankurou crept towards his bed. Biting his knuckles to keep from laughing, he tiptoed his way further before suddenly bouncing onto the bed butt first.

"KANKUROU!"

His laugh could be heard disappearing down the hall as she scrambled hastily from beneath his bed springs.

"I'LL MURDER YOU, KANKUROU!"

* * *

She rested against his heaving form, glaring as viciously as she could while he suppressed laughter.

_She prodded him hard in the chest, sitting upon his stomach grinning maliciously. _

"_I'm going to have bruises because of you. Let's see how well _you_ sleep tonight, my darling." _

"_Is that a promise or a threat?" Kankurou grinned, flashing canines rather too arrogantly for her taste. "Because, you know, that's more of a turn on than a threat, my belle." _

_She almost smacked him. Almost stormed off in exasperation, but thought better of it as she leaned in close to him, close enough to feel him shiver slightly. "It's a promise. My belle." _

* * *

She held a box securely to her oxygen deprived body. With each breath full the box rose up and then sharply declined. He just pulled her closer, leaving her nicely snuggled against him and quite tense. She looked up at him and smiled broadly.

"I win and we haven't even started."

"Uh huh. That's what you think."

Ryoma rolled off him, flashed a peace sign and crawled on all fours to plug in the controllers.

"Wait. We? You think that I, Kankurou the puppet master, am going to play child games?"

Ryoma, who was absently scratching her cheek, nodded sheepishly and pouted, "Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Aww, c'mon Kankurou. Please?"

Kankurou looked away to avoid her gaze, but she was one step ahead of him and before he could even fully evade her pout, she had his chin cupped in her hands and was smiling. Ferociously sweet.

"I promise to tell Gaara and Temari that you have been abducted by chimps so you can sleep in." She grinned broadly showing all her whites.

"Abducted by chimps? Can't you think of _anything _better?" Kankurou narrowed his eyes in what could have passed as a glare. Hardly effective.

"Oh quit complaining, at least it's something!"

She had him pinned to the floor again and was towering over him as she had his arms above his head, her nose inches above his.

"Keh, keh, keh!"

"Eugh!" Furiously, Kankurou swiped at his nose trying to eradicate the feeling of being licked from his memory.

"Damn you woman!"

Ryoma just Keh'd in amusement. "You've been marked my belle."

". . ."

Pointed stares. Ryoma absently picked at the lint from her sweater. The corner of Kankurou's eye twitched.

"Kyah!" Ryoma attacked the black box, jamming her controller into the tiny slot with a battle cry.

Kankurou's head spun as he watched sickeningly cute characters chase after one other to the beat of horribly cheerful music. They slammed into each other on little puppets made with wheels and instead of arms they had a joystick with a round spoke-d deal at the top.

He crossed his eyes as he tried to keep up, but always slipped on patches of ice, or left over banana peels. He gaped as Ryoma sped past him at such speeds he was flung in circles, being drawn backwards on the track.

He studied her with a frown. Kankurou was displeased with his winning streak. He was being beaten by a _**girl**_ for heaven's sake! His thumb was sore from violently attacking the "A" button trying to accelerate past his female counterpart. Jumping a box, Kankurou was armed with a turtle shell and carefully aimed it at the back of her tires.

"KANKUROU!"

Ryoma was hit dead on and spun wildly out of control and into the lake.

"I.Hate.Water."

Cheekily, her partner grinned, flashing her signature peace sign as he once again sped off ahead of her and into the finish line.

"That's it. You lucky bastard. No more going easy."

* * *

"Kyah! I hafta pee. Like a racehorse! Kankurou, I'm going pee, don't you dare un-pause the damn thing."

Shooting him a rather irate look she scampered out of the room and down the hall, all the while peals of laughter resounded off the walls.

"Heh. Heh. Heh."

"You're freakin' asking for a death wish aren't you?"

She was hit with a lightning bolt, tripped over a banana and went spinning out of control from an erratic shell all in the same span of 5 seconds before she was rudely placed back on course and went zooming after Kankurou.

"Chidori!" Ryoma sung out as a lightning bolt made its due course to her male counterpart's frog on wheels.

"Fuck you."

"Gladly."

". . ."

"Beat that sucker!"

Kankurou beamed gleefully as he hit her with his own lightning bolt and a red shell, successfully tossing her into the mud.

Yuck.

"Chidori this!" He sped past her, dropped a banana peel and sped towards the finish line before she even had the chance to climb out from the mud.

"Eww." Kankurou held his nose as he tried to disguise his laughter.

She pounced upon him and the two wrestled for dominance, not noticing they were pushing all kinds of buttons, switching modes, deleting files, swapping characters and getting thrown into the swamp by other players.

The time Kankurou had Ryoma pinned; they both had lost horribly, still being stuck in the mud. Quite literally.

* * *

Wrapping a blanket around them, the two players snuggled close together in the early morning light, heads bent together, lying flat on their stomachs, feet dangling in the air as they pressed their faces as close as humanly possible to the fast moving screen.

Ryoma yawned stretching and shoving Kankurou temporarily out of the blanket. In return he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close, restricting any movement. Squirming and wiggling, Ryoma leaned over to lick his cheek, missed and ended up licking his nose. This got him started, springing so far back, Ryoma thought he would disappear into the wall.

Through her giggles she tried to speak. Over come by laughter she crawled over to him and held out her hand, to which he swatted away with a childish "Hmph."

* * *

"Kyah!"

She nudged him gently as she popped his balloon with a banana. He growled, furiously mashing the "A" button to try to aim his balloon higher. Wind took a hold of her helium carrier and swept her out of range of his porcupine balls.

Her left foot entwined with his right and they had never even noticed. Too busy trying to out smart one another, they had no clue as to just how close they were snuggled.

"No, no, no, NOOOOOOOO!" Ryoma wiggled her joystick back and forth desperately trying to gain an advantage over the ever confident Kankurou, who at the moment had her cornered and pretty soon would have her flat out beaten.

She tackled him full force, ending their game.

"Had enough?"

Ryoma just smirked, placing a sloppy wet kiss to his cheek.

"Hungry." Too lazy to move, Ryoma curled up next to him, tucking her head into her arms closing her eyes as a face contorting yawn unmasked any doubt of sleepiness.

Kankurou stretched out beside her; one arm curled about her waist the other cushioning his noggin as he too yawned out of sheer imitation.

* * *

A certain red head prodded the game console curiously.

"Temari, come look at this."

". . ."

"What is it?" He prodded it again tentatively.

Ignoring the other two sleeping ninja, Gaara and Temari fumbled with the Nintendo, trying to coax it out of hibernation.

A rush of static filled the Sand sib's ears as Temari turned on the TV and hunted for a blank channel. They jump back in surprise but quickly recover as Kankurou stirred. Gaara snickered as he grabbed a felt pen and in hasty judgement, marked the two lazy Nin with mustaches and beards.

"Ha! I call the fat monkey looking thing!"

"You can have the fat monkey looking thing; I want that over grown lizard!"

"You're on!"

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Gaara had won when all the players, including Temari's, spun off the track and into nearby bodies of water.

...Sand had crept into the controllers...


End file.
